


with all my heart

by PersephonesReign



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Crowley - Freeform, Coming Untouched, Crowley has a praise kink, Dirty Talk, Love Confessions, M/M, Praise Kink, Service top Aziraphale, but it's mostly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephonesReign/pseuds/PersephonesReign
Summary: Based on this tumblr post: https://anthonycrowley.tumblr.com/post/186204417291/az-100-has-a-kink-for-tying-crowleys-hands----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------“Oh, angel, please, I need...”“Hush now, darling. Don’t presume to tell me what you need. I know what you need, my dear boy.”Crowley whimpered and arched his hips up off the bed as far as he could manage. He was naked, save for the luscious, cream-colored silk restraints that bound him by the wrists and ankles, lashing him to the bedframe.





	with all my heart

“Oh, angel, _please, I need.._.”

“Hush now, darling. Don’t presume to tell _me_ what you need. I know what you need, my dear boy.”

Crowley whimpered and arched his hips up off the bed as far as he could manage. He was naked, save for the luscious, cream-colored silk restraints that bound him by the wrists and ankles, lashing him to the bedframe. He repeated the motion, causing his erection to bounce up and slap back down against his taut stomach. Achingly hard, desperate for any kind of contact. Bound as he was, Crowley was entirely unable to generate the friction he so desired.

“Aziraphale,” he whined, “I can’t, there’s no way...”

“Shhhh, dearest, of course you can. I know you can. I want you to...and you want to make me happy, don’t you?”

Aziraphale was perched, fully clothed, in a chair by the foot of the bed. He sat, straight-backed, one leg crossed primly over the other. He held a cup of Earl Grey in one hand and took a delicate sip. Had Crowley been in his right mind, he would have been absolutely furious at how unperturbed, completely collected, Aziraphale seemed, but in his present state it only served to heighten his arousal. Hearing Aziraphale’s words, Crowley let out a shuddering breath and nodded rapidly, not trusting himself to speak for fear of disappointing his angel.

“Hmm, now there’s a good boy. And that’s just what you are, isn’t it? My good boy,” Aziraphale hummed. “You’re doing so well for me. I know how difficult this is for you, but you’re trying _so hard_. Just to please me, wonderful, sweet thing that you are.”

Crowley tossed his head back, squeezed his eyes shut tight, and moaned. His cheeks were flush, filled with a heady mix of arousal and embarrassment. The angel’s words, his honeyed-yet-placid tone, the way he was gazing at Crowley with kind but disimpassioned interest, everything, made him feel like he was going to combust. Aziraphale’s voice rang in his ears, flooding him with waves of warmth, drowning his senses. 

“You look so incredibly beautiful like this, pet. All tied up and on display for me, _positively helpless._ ”

Crowley keened and tugged uselessly against his restraints. Aziraphale sipped his tea.

“Just gorgeous,” Aziraphale murmured. “Those hips of yours, Crowley, utterly sinful. I quite like watching you _writhing_ there, bucking them, desperate for my touch. I could just sink my teeth into you, sweetling...but, I won’t. Not now, anyway.” He set his teacup down, leaned forward and uncrossed his legs, resting his elbows on his knees. Raking his eyes down Crowley’s body, he added, “And that lovely cock. It’s mouthwatering, my dear.”

Aziraphale stood and bent down to rest his hands on the end of the bed, careful not to touch Crowley. The demon mewled and struggled, trying to work his way closer to the angel.

“You are amazing, my love, body and soul. You are so kind, so wholly devoted to me. I am very lucky to have you all to myself. You’re all mine, aren’t you, dearheart?”

“Yes, yours, only yours,” Crowley hissed through clenched teeth. His cock pulsed, beads of pre-cum gathering at the tip.

“I know,” Aziraphale replied, coquettish. “But I do like to hear you say it.”

“You, Crowley, are the most important thing in the world to me, you know that, don’t know? My reason for being, the light of my life. Everything I am belongs to you and you belong to me the same.” Aziraphale slowly leaned closer as he spoke until his breath ghosted, hot, over Crowley’s cock. Oceanic-blue eyes raised to lock with serpentine yellow ones.

“I love you, Crowley, with all my heart.”

Pleasure screamed through Crowley’s body and he let out a choked shout, yanking hard enough against his restraints to bruise skin, his orgasm tearing through him. Aziraphale had stood up just in time and watched as his lover thrashed and quivered. He smiled softly.

“Well done, my dear.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at persephonesxreign :)


End file.
